<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watch by serimcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580284">watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serimcult/pseuds/serimcult'>serimcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starshipz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serimcult/pseuds/serimcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two ex-lovers bumped into each other after years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the night was indeed forlorn. the crowds were getting loosened at this hour and the city was almost dead at some point. serim had his airpods stuffed into his ears, playing some sort of melancholic song on his iphone as he stepped out of the train. as usual, he would take the elevator down to the bus stop just because he didn’t feel like wasting his time taking the escalator. he was rushing and he didn’t want to miss the bus either.</p><p> </p><p>as he was dashing towards the bus station, someone harshly bumped into him out of nowhere. serim’s airpods fell from his ears and he almost cursed out loud at the person before him. but his intention faded away when he saw a familiar face before his eyes. his eyes grew wide in complete surprise the moment when their gazes locked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>jungmo?</em>” he questioned in disbelief. it was difficult for him to slip that name off the tip of his tongue, but he did it anyway even though it was tormenting him badly to do so.</p><p> </p><p>the younger who was as surprised as the other had his eyes widened as well. but his eyes were wider than serim’s as he seemed to be shocked by the odd encounter that they both had. out of many places and time, why did he have to meet his ex-boyfriend here?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>hyung</em>,” jungmo was still using honorific even though they both had stopped talking to each other for years, after their relationship had put to an end. “it’s been a w- while.” he couldn’t help but to stutter a bit while he was facing his ex after years.</p><p> </p><p>“uh, yeah.” serim could feel the awkwardness in the conversation that they were both having with each other. though, he had to admit that he did miss the younger and he was his first love. in fact, serim was jungmo’s first love as well. but they were just kids in love back then and never knew the true definition of what love was.</p><p> </p><p>the older then grabbed both of his airpods and got up from the ground before extending his arm towards jungmo. jungmo, who was hesitating to take serim’s hand finally lost in the battle of his thoughts. he right away took his hand and got up slowly from the ground. the soft skin of serim’s palm brought him back to the days they used to hold each other’s hands. some sort of painful flashbacks flashed before his eyes and he almost teared down, but he held them back. it was hard.</p><p> </p><p>serim saw the bus behind jungmo’s back leaving but he didn’t seem to care about it. <em>odd</em>. a few minutes ago, he was rushing back home and usually, he’d be all panicking whenever he missed a bus but this time, he seemed to be fine with it leaving him like how he let go of his past relationship with jungmo even though it was <em>painful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you doing here at this hour?” he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“me?” jungmo pointed an index digit at himself. “oh, i was heading back home. going to take the train actually.” he replied in a rather nervous tone. serim could notice how nervous he was when he was replying his question and he knew him too well.</p><p> </p><p>“i see.” serim nodded his head lightly. the situation was becoming more awkward than he expected it to be. the silence was filling the entire atmosphere they were both in and serim brought his hand towards the back of his own head, stroking it gently. “i guess you’re rushing for the train? so, we should bid a goodbye then.”</p><p> </p><p>jungmo knew the conversation would come to an end and he couldn’t help but to shout out loud on the inside. he didn’t want the conversation to end abruptly that way. he missed his voice. he missed his face. he missed every little detail about him.</p><p> </p><p>a wave of feelings struck him right away when he came to a realization that he missed serim way too <em>fucking</em> much and he couldn’t lie to himself about that. but he knew, it wasn’t mutual. it was going to be a one-sided thing eventually.</p><p> </p><p>the day when they broke up, it turned cold and breezy. like how their hearts were. even though there was a slight misunderstanding between those two, they decided to let go of each other without fighting for it. however, jungmo couldn’t forget about him. he thought about serim every day since they called each other a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>he thought to himself, “<em>why do all good things always come to an end? do i deserve good things and happiness in this cruel world i’m living in?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>and he then would cry to sleep every day. when his parents saw his swollen eyes every time he woke up in the morning, he’d just lie to them and say it was because of studies and his parents wouldn’t ask any other questions. he just didn’t want to tell about his life and he’d rather keep everything to himself. but sometimes it was too painful for him to digest everything all alone because before he was alone, there was serim, who would listen to his worries and problems. serim was a good listener and he would always listen to every whine jungmo made like there was no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>almost every day, jungmo would have something to tell him. even though serim didn’t express much his opinions and feelings, he was a good listener and he enjoyed listening to every thought jungmo had in his mind. sometimes, jungmo needed to let things off his chest just to make himself better and serim was happy that jungmo found a safe haven which was him.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” jungmo nodded as he wrapped his slender fingers around the strap of his sling bag. “take care.” he murmured before walking away. his voice was shaky when he bade the older a goodbye and serim could notice the tears he was holding back.</p><p> </p><p>another thing that serim noticed was the watch he was wearing when he was holding onto his bag’s strap. he was taken aback by it as it was the watch that he bought jungmo on his birthday. it’d been years and serim was shocked by the fact that he was still wearing it because they promised one another regarding the watch. serim asked him to wear the watch he bought him for his birthday to show that he was his.</p><p> </p><p>
“of course! i will wear this to show that how much i love you.” jungmo chuckled lowly as he secured the watch around his wrist, smiling in full amusement as it fit his taste. what made him even happier was that his partner bought him the watch on his special day.
</p><p> </p><p>serim looked over his shoulder and watched jungmo leave to the escalator. “i still love you too, jungmo-ah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i hope you enjoyed reading this one shot! please forgive me if it's lame because i wrote this for fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>